Losing Grip
by mournful.x0
Summary: [HIATUS] Andrea gets the biggest order of her career so far...but how does this effect the rest of her life? And what does the WWE have to do with it? Read and find out...Main characters: Andrea [OC], Randy Orton, Lana, Lita, Chris Benoit etc...
1. Surprising

**Author's Note Hey this is the first chapter of my story...I'm from Germany, so don't kill me if my grammar is not that perfect :P I'm open for any help and certainly for a lot of reviews...so have fun reading it, there will be a lot more to come )**

**Greetz**

**Drea**

Chapter 1

"I'm off to work Lana!" Andrea called into the living room and grabbed her bag on the way to the door. "See you later!" Lana called back and turned her attention back to the TV. Andrea, her friends only call her Drea, left the appartment she is sharing with her best friend Lana and went downstairs to her car. Lana and Andrea were living in Frankfurt, a huge city in Germany. Andrea unlocked her car and jumped in throwing her bag on the backseat. She started the engine, turned on the radio and said to herself "Let's see what this day brings us.".

'At the Company'

"Morning everyone!" Andrea said while she walked into the office and was greeted by everyone there. "Morning Drea, how's it going?" Ben, her co-worker, looked up from his work and smiled at her. "Better than I expected, though I'm still a little tired." she answered taking a seat at her desk. Ben shooted her a puzzled look "Don't tell me you let Lana take you to that club.". "Yeah I gave in, you know me. I couldn't say no. But it was actually really cool, I must admit it. They were playing good music, not that pop crap you usually hear in clubs." Andrea turned on her comp and looked up at Ben. He nodded and brought his attention back to his work. "Oh and by the way, this weird band had to cancel their concert. Amanda said some huge company wanted the arena and they were paying much more. But I can't remember the name of it, it was WWE I think." Ben stated and looked through the papers. Her eyes widened "Wait a second! Repeat that again please!" and she put the phone down again. "It's WWE, here are the papers. Why? What's wrong?" Ben asked while handing her the papers. Andrea flipped through the papers and couldn't believe what she was reading, the WWE was coming to Frankfurt for a houseshow. "Ben! Do you know what that means? World Wrestling Entertainment is coming to Frankfurt and we are hosting them!" she looked at him in disbelief. "Wrong. YOU are hosting them. Look on site 3." he pointed at the papers. Again she flipped through the papers and saw her name written on it. Andrea had this day expected to be good, but not that good.

'After work'

Ben and Andrea were walking towards the parking lot, talking about her new order. "I still don't see why you're into that wrestling stuff so much, I mean, not to offend you or something, but you are a girl!" Ben raised an eyebrow on her and unlocked the door of his car, so did Andrea "Sounding a little jealous huh?" she smirked. "No I'm not. I just don't get what's so cool when those goof balls beat the crap out of each other." he shrugged and made her laugh with his comment. "Okay, you are jealous! But you know Ben, I've been watching wrestling my whole life and to me it makes a lot of sense. You never really watched it, so you don't get this feeling, when a superstar enters the ring, the crowd going wild and you get goosebumps everywhere 'cause of the atmosphere." Andrea answered looking at him totally excited. Ben shook his head, still not getting the point why she liked wrestling so much and had this certain glamour in her eyes when she talked about it. "Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow. You've got a lot of work to do, we get the list for everything they need tomorrow. Bye!" he said waving at her and entering his car. "See you tomorrow. Bye!" Andrea waved back and started the engine of her car, driving off to her appartment.

'At Home'

"Lana? Are you at home?" Andrea closed the door putting her bag on the floor. "In the kitchen!" Lana answered wiping some sweat of her forehead, her friend entered the kitchen and immediately jumped into her arms. "Wow easy Hun! What's the matter? You got a new boyfriend?" Lana joked hugging back and Andrea laughed "I wish. But actually, it's even better girl.". "Better than a new boyfriend? Ok this must be REALLY good!" Lana rested her hands on her hips and waited for her friend's explanation. "You know when I came into the office today, Ben told me that this band called 'Pathetic' had to cancel their gig in the arena. Because, there is a huge company who wanted the arena for that day and they are paying much more. Now take a guess which company that is!" Andrea grinned crossing her arms in front of her chest. Lana scratched her head pretending to think "I have no clue. Tell me who it is.". "Lana! It's the WWE! Can you believe it? And I am the one who is responsible for everything that they need!" Andrea got loud being excited and Lana's chin dropped in disbelief "What? Tell me Benoit is coming and I'm gonna go nuts!". Her friend nodded and Lana totally flipped out, jumping into Andrea's arms. They hugged and Andrea suggested to show her friend the list, of who being scheduled to come. The two friends sat down in the living room looking through the list. "Look, Evolution is coming too. Don't you think Randy Orton is hot?" Lana said poiting to his name on the list and Andrea laughed "Yeah he is, but it's not all about looks you know. I think he might be quite arrogant. Wouldn't be a suprise with those looks.". "Then Benoit should have a huge ego. 'Cause..." Lana said but was interrupted by her friend "'Cause he is the hottest guy on earth. I know. How many times are you going to tell me that" Andrea laughed. Lana chuckled "Until you think the same.". The two friends laughed and headed back to the kitchen to eat dinner, before going into bed.


	2. Nice to meet you!

**Author's Note Thanks for all the great reviews people... :) Here's the next chapter...hope you like it**

Chapter 2

'3 months later'

"Do I look good?" Andrea nervously checked the suit she was wearing for her big day. Lana smiled eyeing her friend "You look gorgeous Hun! I bet you will impress old Vinnie Mac with that.". "Haha! Yeah I look like Steph in that suit. But finally I have an event to wear it. I'm so nervous Lana!" she answered biting her lip confused. Her friend walked up to her and took Andrea in her arms "It's gonna be great Babe. Don't worry so much, everything will be alright." Lana said petting her friends back friendly. "You sure, you don't wanna come with me now? I could really need you." Andrea took Lana's hands holding them and her friend smiled "Nah. Just leave me the backstage pass here and I will be there as soon as I cleaned everything and went to get some food.". Andrea nodded and took her stuff to leave off to the arena. This should be her huge day, not only it was the biggest order she ever got, but it also was special to her, seeing as she was a long-time WWE Fan and she always wanted to see the show live and meet some of the superstars. Andrea put her stuff in the back of the car and made herself comfortable in the driversseat, put in her "Seven Wiser" CD from Seven Wiser and started the engine of her car.

_If I fall to the ground  
Will you pick me up again  
I don't know who I am anymore  
Or why I'm holding on  
I feel so useless everyday  
I wake up so ashamed  
I don't know who I am anymore  
I'm nothing without you _

Do you see that I have problems  
Putting all my trust in me  
I'm falling further everyday  
So you see the worst in me  
I'm losing grip,I'm losing everything  
I'm feeling so alone  
I'm losing grip,I'm losing grip

The day that I was down  
I remember all your words to me  
We'd look around at everything  
Right in front of you  
And it feels so useless everyday  
I wake up so ashamed  
I don't know what you think anymore  
I'm nothing without you

Do you see that I have problems  
Putting all my trust in me  
I'm falling further everyday  
So you see the worst in me  
I'm losing grip,I'm losing everything  
I'm feeling so alone  
I'm losing grip,I'm losing grip

Do you see that I have problems  
Putting all my trust in me  
I'm falling further everyday  
So you see the worst in me  
I'm losing grip,I'm losing everything  
I'm feeling so alone  
I'm losing grip,I'm losing grip

I remember all your words to me  
We'd look around at everything

Andrea sang along with her CD Player and drove through the streets of Frankfurt on her way to the arena. The closer she got, the louder got her heartbeat and she felt her pulse pounding hard. 'Just relax girl, everything will be ok!' she thought and let out a sigh. Not even fifteen minutes later she arrived at the arena. Andrea parked her car, put on her backstage pass and took a last look in the mirror before she locked her car and went to get inside the arena. Holding up her pass for the security guy, she smiled and he returned the smile opening the door for her to get in. As soon as she was inside the arena, her nervousness took over her. She let out a huge breath and walked the halls in search for Vince McMahon. Just as she was about to walk by the first locker room, the door opened and Chris Irvine, better known as Chris Jericho, almost bumped into her. "Oh hello beautiful lady, where are you going so fast?" he smiled at her leaning against the door-frame. Andrea smiled nervous "Erm...I'm searching for Vince McMahon". "May I ask who you are?" he eyed her and she answered extending her hand "My name is Andrea, I'm the event manager of this arena.". Chris shook her hand "Nice to meet you Andrea. I'm Chris. Want me to bring you to Vince's office?" and Andrea nodded her head. He smiled and lead her the way to Vince McMahon's office. "Here we are young Miss." Chris pointed to the door, Andrea flashed a light smile still being nervous "Thank you very much". He friendly tapped on her shoulder "Your welcome. Maybe I see you later!" he winked at her and walked back the hall. When he had disappeared, Andrea checked her outfit once again before she knocked on the door. "Come in!" a voice answered from inside and she opened the door looking in "Mr. McMahon?". He looked up from his papers taking off his glasses "Yes?" and waited for her response. "I'm Andrea King, the event manager of the arena. I just wanted to ask, if everything was like you wanted it." she stated looking at him, Vince started smiling getting up from his chair and walked towards her. He extended his hand to her "Nice to meet you Hun. Call me Vince please. Why don't you come in for a second so we can talk?". Andrea smiled shaking his hand and took a seat in front of the desk, Vince took a seat himself and leaned on the desk smiling "Well Andrea, I must admit everything was just perfect. I couldn't have done it better myself. Just wish some guys back in the states would do such a great job like you did.". Her nervousness flew away when she heard those words from Vince McMahon "Thank you! Well if you wouldn't have given me such a clarified list of what you needed, I probably wouldn't have been able to put it up like that.". Vince smiled at her "Good that it helped! Another thing I wanted to talk about, I heard from some co-workers here that you are a WWE fan yourself, is that right?" and Andrea had to choke at that question, she knew, she had to kick some butts after everything was done. "Yeah I am, since a lot of years actually." her answer came shortly after she cleared her throat. He nodded "Well than let me give you a special 'thank you'. You get a seat right at ringside and before the event starts, I will introduce you to every single superstar that is here tonight. How does that sound?". Did he really say those words? Andrea couldn't believe it, her chin dropped and she stuttered "Mr. McMahon! I'm speechless, it's already so amazing to be here. But this just made my day!". "Your welcome Hun! And it's Vince, don't forget!" he winked at her and Andrea got up extending her hand towards him "Thank you very much Vince". Vince lead her the way to the door and told her to send a co-worker later for bringing her to his office again.


	3. Electricity

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews people...I appreciate it soooo much...you guys are great:) I really hope you like this chapter...so please R andR...**

Chapter 3

'An hour later'

"Ms. King?" a co-worker approached Andrea, she looked up from her list "Yes?" and put it down. "Mr. McMahon is waiting for you. And also a young lady at the backstage entrance." he answered and she nodded "Thank you. Bring her to me.". The co-worker nodded and went off to get the young lady. A few minutes later he returned in company with Lana, Andrea's best friend. "Babe! I just saw Benoit!" Lana screamed and jumped into her friends arms, Andrea chuckled "Now you're all hyper aren't you? I kind of settled down, Vince was very nice. He was so satisfied with my work, that he gave me a seat at ringside and he wants to introduce every single superstar to me!" she squeezed Lana's arms in excitement. "You're always so lucky!" Lana said being a little disappointed, but her friend knew what to do. Andrea grabbed Lana's hand and lead her through the halls right to Vince McMahon's office. She knocked twice before he stated "Come in!" from inside. After she opened the door and pulled Lana behind her, Vince got up from his desk smiling "Welcome back Hun! I see you brought someone with you." and Andrea nodded her head introducing Lana to him "Vince? This is Lana Morris, my best friend and also a huge fan of the WWE.". They shook hands and Vince motioned for them to take a seat. The three of them talked for a while until he called Chris Irvine into the office. Chris entered the office "You called for me Vince? Hello Ladies!" he started smiling at the two women. "Yeah I did, would you please take those two Ladies here with you and introduce them to the rest of the Guys!" Vince said. Chris nodded "Sure. Ladies?" and motioned for them to lock their arms into his. They did so and as the three were about to leave, Vince said "By the way Lana, you get a seat at ringside too, next to your friend.". Lana got all excited and thanked Vince a thousand times. Then they left his office.

As they walked through the halls together, Chris questioned "How old are you Ladies actually?" and looked at the two of them. "I'm 20 and Andrea is 19." Lana answered, Chris chuckled "Oh...both too young for me". They laughed as they reached the locker room, Chris turned to face them "Ok Ladies, are you ready to meet a bunch of insane guys?" and the two women laughed "Oh hell yeah!". He smirked and opened the door to the locker room, the wrestlers inside turned their attention to the two women. Andrea couldn't describe it, but somehow she felt weird with all those men looking at her, she just wished to turn around and go again. A look at Lana told her, that her friend felt the same about this situation. "Now go in Ladies, they don't bite!" Chris laughed and pushed the two girls inside the locker room, so he could close the door. "Ok Guys, these nice Ladies here are Andrea and Lana. Andrea is the event manager of the arena and Lana her best friend. Enough information?" Chris laughed, the wrestlers started smiling and went up to the girls. First Shane Helms, better known as Hurricane shaked hands with the girls introducing himself. Just then the ice was broken and it went on like this. The last two wrestler to greet them were Chris Benoit and Randy Orton. As Benoit came closer to the two women, Andrea noticed this certain look on her friend when she looked at him. Softly she hit her in the site grinning as Chris was about to shake Lana's hand, he introduced himself and Lana looked like she was about to explode "Can I ask you something?". Andrea turned her head to Lana, being surprised that she was actually talking to her favorite wrestler Chris Benoit. Chris nodded "Sure. Go ahead!". Lana bit her lip a bit, unsure whether she should ask or not, but she would probably never see him again anyway and so she sighed "I know this is kind of stupid. But I wanted to know if you could give me a hug?". She put on her best puppy look, Andrea knew, not even Chris could resist that one. He flashed a smile at her question and opened his arms, pulling Lana into a huge hug. Andrea looked down shaking her head and chuckled, then she shook hands with Benoit. Now it was only Randy left to greet them. He went up to Lana first, being the total gentleman, he kissed her hand and then introduced himself. Lana soon turned her attention back to Benoit, she wanted to ask him so many things as she now got the chance to. Randy chuckled a bit as Lana turned on her tracks and walked up to Chris. But soon he turned his attention to Andrea, who turned her attention back to him as well. His eyes met hers as he smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing it softly. "I'm Randy Orton, nice to meet you Andrea!" he said with his deep sexy voice which made her shiver. Andrea smiled at him "My Pleasure!" and shook his hand.

What was it that made Andrea feel so comfortable when she looked into Randy's blue eyes? Didn't she think just a few weeks ago, he was an arrogant youngster, who only got a push because his dad and his grandfather been in this business as well? Maybe she was wrong about him, maybe Andrea saw Randy Orton from a different side now. The two of them somehow couldn't take their eyes of each other. "Excuse me?" Chris Irvine coughed and looked at the two of them, they turned their attention to him and Randy asked "What is it Chris?". "Well Vince told me to introduce the Ladies to ALL of us and you know I'm not on good terms with Paul. Could you please do that for me Randy?" Chris scratched his head a little nervous and Randy laughed "Sure man, it's no problem. But you owe me!". Chris smiled and tapped his friend on the shoulder "Yeah I do, big time! Thanks man.". Randy chuckled as Chris walked away and Andrea only gave him a puzzled look. Lana was still in a deep conversation with Benoit, somehow it looked like they were actually flirting. Andrea still looked a bit puzzled at Randy, until he tapped her softly on the shoulder and pointed over to Lana and Benoit smiling. "Maybe we should leave her here, she seems to be busy." he whispered to Andrea and she nodded, Randy leading her the way out of the locker room, the two left and made their way through the halls. "Can I ask you something Randy?" she said as they continued walking, Randy nodded his head and Andrea went on "Why do you Guys all use one locker room and HHH has one for himself?". He knew this question would come sooner or later, he cleared his throat and then answered "Well look, it's not only him in there. Also Dave and Ric, but yeah, a lot of people have issues with Paul because he sometimes really acts like he is the boss and gets involved with storylines. But hey, don't tell anyone I told you this. I'm gonna get my ass kicked!" he laughed and Andrea chuckled "Nah I won't tell anyone, don't worry.". "Good, then let's go meet the rest." Randy said and put his right arm around her shoulder. Her heart started beating faster as he did that and her fingers became sweaty.


	4. Why do I feel like this?

**Ok here is the next chapter of the story, I'm sorry it took me so long getting it up...but I was pretty busy, I will try to update more from now on...enjoy this chapter :)**

**Special thanks to all the nice people that reviewed my story so far... :)**

Chapter 4

'At Evolution's locker room'

Randy knocked on the door of the locker room and Dave, better known as Batista, opened the door. He smiled at Randy "Hey man, good to see you. I see you brought someone with you." and looked at Andrea, who was a bit intimidated by this man. "Yeah, this is Andrea, she's the event manager of the arena. Andrea? This is Dave." Randy said as Dave and Andrea shook hands. "Nice to meet you Andrea, why don't you two come in?" Dave mentioned letting them inside. "Thanks!" both Andrea and Randy stated, chuckled and went inside the locker room. "Take a seat, Paul and Ric will be back soon. They are having a talk with Vince." Dave motioned for them to sit down. Randy and Dave talked for a while, but Andrea didn't really listen, there was too much stuff going through her mind. "Seems like she's not very talkactive." Dave chuckled and Andrea shook her head "What?". "Oh nothing, I just said you aren't very talkactive, that's all." Dave answered as Randy looked questioning at her. Andrea felt a bit awkward and looked at the floor, just on that moment the door opened and the two other men entered the locker room. Paul and Ric looked a bit confused at Andrea. "What is she doing in here?" Paul asked looking at Randy and Dave, the legend Killer got up "Paul? This is Andrea, she is event manager of the arena and Andrea, this is Paul." and so the two shook hands.

After Andrea did meet all of superstars, she wanted to check everything before the show started. "Thank you for all of this Randy. I really appreciate you took the time to introduce me to everybody." she smiled at him and he returned the smile "You are very welcome. In fact I really enjoyed your company.". Andrea started to blush, she hardly ever heard any compliments from anyone, certainly not from men. Trying to get out of awkward situation she said "I need to go now and again thanks!" and wanted to leave, but Randy grabbed her arm softly and said "Is there any chance I can see you again after the show?". Smiling a bit she answered "Maybe." and left Randy standing in front of the locker room. Just when Andrea had finished her check on everything, Lana came her way totally in dreamland. She bumped right into her friend and Andrea seemed a bit upset. "Where the heck have you been all the time? I've been searching the whole arena for you!" she said and Lana finally got out of her daze "Excuse me? I wasn't the one who took off with Orton!". Andrea shook her head "We only left you there, 'cause you seemed a bit busy with the Rabid Wolverine." and just there, she realised, she shouldn't have mentioned Chris Benoit, because Lana had that look on her face again. "Let's just forget this, we got 50 minutes 'til the show starts, we should get to our seats now." and Lana nodded in agreement with her friend.

The first part of the show went by pretty fast and in the break, Lana and Andrea went backstage again. "So what exactly did you and Randy do while I was talking to Chris?" Lana asked while the two walked the halls to the cafetaria, Andrea chuckled "Nothing, he just introduced me to the rest of them. Including the Divas.". Lana raised her left eyebrow at her friend "Yeah right Drea. Come on, tell me the truth.", but Andrea just repeated her answer. The two women reached the cafeteria, Benoit and Jericho were sitting at a table talking and the two women decided to join them for the few minutes. The 15 minutes passed pretty fast as the four of them talked and shared laughter together. As the two Canadians headed back to their locker room, Lana and Andrea got back into the arena to their seats. The show went on and soon it was time for the main event, Randy Orton against Triple H for the World Heavyweight Title. It was obvious the title wouldn't change at a houseshow, but still everyone was excited for the match. First Randy made his way to the ring, doing his usual posing. Somehow he wasn't that concentrated though, while he entered the ring, his eyes went through the front rows at ringside. Then he found the person he was searching for, Andrea. He locked eyes with her, his presence made her stare back, although she didn't know what it was but Andrea was definetly attracted to Randy. As Triple H's music started, the two of them got back to reality and both concentrated on other things. The match started with a lot of emotions. Randy took the adventage in the early going and had Triple H set up for the RKO a few times, but every time it was suppose to happen, Triple H slided out of the ring. It went on like that and just like always, nearly to the end, Evolution interfered in the match. Randy stayed a while in the ring and looked around in the arena, then he slid out of it and made his way around the ring. He stopped in front of Andrea, who was smiling at him, took her hand and kissed it softly before he went into the backstage area. Andrea couldn't help but look at her hand all the time they got out of the arena, she asked herself questions. Why was he doing that? Is he just playing with me?

Lana waved her hand in front of her friend's face "Hello? Anybody home?" and Andrea shook her head "What?". "Someone's falling for Orton, someone's falling for Orton!" Lana sang with a teasing voice and her friend slapped her across her arm "Would you stop being such a kid? And let me remind you, I'm not the one who drifts off to Lalaland when the name BENOIT is mentioned.". Just then someone said "What is with Benoit? Did I miss something?" and the girls looked right into the grinning face of Chris Irvine. "No...it's...nothing!" Lana stuttered, both Chris and Andrea started laughing. "Listen Ladies, I just wanted to ask, if you girls might wanna come party with us? Nothing big, just hanging out a bit in the hotel bar." Chris said and the girls looked at each other whispering some stuff, then Andrea answered "We would love to. Just tell me which hotel you guys are staying in and we will be there.". "It's some french hotel and has a really nice bar next to it, I can't remember the name of it." Chris scratched his head and tried to think. "We know where that is, don't worry. But I would love to go home first and change, I really need some confortable clothes." she said and Lana nodded in agreement. "Ok, we will meet you there at, let's say, 11pm?" Chris suggested and the girls nodded. They hugged each other before the two left the arena and drove home.


End file.
